Fatale erreur
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Ou Heiji découvre qu'etre détective ne rend pas surhumain, surtout au niveau des petites cellules grises, tout en sauvant Conan d'une blessure par balle...


FATALE ERREUR  
  
- Ouahhh !!! C'est magnifique !  
  
Ran était émerveillée. L'après-midi tirait sur sa fin, et le soleil, déjà bas, étirait ses rayons sur le Lac Biwa, baignant le paysage d'or. Kazuha la prit par la main :  
  
« Viens ! Allons voir si l'eau est bonne ! On s'y trempera les pieds !  
  
- D'accord ! Conan ! Heiji ! Vous venez?   
  
- Euh… non merci ! On préfère rester entre hommes… !  
  
Heiji était pensif. Cette semaine avait été des plus éprouvantes…  
  
- Tu penses toujours à cette histoire ? lui demanda Conan, observant les filles s'éloigner.  
  
Oui, Heiji y pensait toujours « Comment oublier le fait qu'on ait voulu vous tuer par trois fois en l'espace de cinq jours ? ». Il se repassa les évènements de ces cinq derniers jours : la première tentative avait été directe : on avait essayé de lui tirer dessus en pleine foule, à la sortie d'un restaurant d'Osaka… Le tireur ne s'était pas gêner pour créer la panique… Heureusement, personne ne fut blessé, mais l'homme, vêtu d'un pardessus sombre, d'un masque hygiénique et d'un grand chapeau, avait réussi à s'enfuir. Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il revenait de son cours de kendo en moto, une voiture avait surgit de nulle part et avait tenté de le percuter plus d'une fois. A la dernière seconde, Heiji avait dirigé sa moto dans un escalier menant à une rampe de métro, créant ainsi une panique sur le quai, ce qui lui permis d'échapper de peu à un coup de pare-chocs qui aurait pu lui être fatidique. Il n'avait pas réussi à relever le numéro de la plaque mais il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule volé.  
  
Malgré les mises en place de son père, le préfet de police Heizo Hattori, Heiji ne s'était pas découragé et avait invité Conan, Ran et son père Kogoro à Osaka, « la plus belle ville du Japon ! », leur dernière visite ayant été écourtée par l'affaire Sakata : Heiji avait fini sur un lit d'hôpital avec une balle de revolver dans le ventre : résultat, il avait obtenu une semaine de mise en observation clinique et Conan avait dû rentrer à Tokyo après s'être assuré que Kazuha s'occuperait bien de lui… Pourtant, malgré leur arrivée il y a quatre jours à Osaka, l'homme poursuivait toujours Heiji. La dernière tentative eut lieu il y eut deux jours : alors qu'ils revenaient tous les cinq d'une soirée karaoké, Kogoro, Ran et Conan en voiture louée et Heiji et Kazuha en moto, Heiji réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de freins ! Après avoir évité les quelques passants du soir, ils avaient fini leur course folle dans le fleuve… L'expertise avait conclu à une tentative de meurtre : les câbles du circuit de freinage avaient été sectionnés. Par chance, on retrouva des témoins qui affirmèrent avoir vu un homme traîné sur le parking du karaoké. Grâce à une description de ces témoins, il fut vite interpellé : on remarqua qu'il possédait une voiture identique à celle qui avait essayé de renverser Heiji ; de plus, il n'avait pas d'alibis au moment des trois tentatives.  
  
L'homme fut arrêté et mis en détention provisoire, en attendant son procès. Mais il ne cessait de clamer son innocence.  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose cloche…  
  
- Je sais. Moi aussi je l'ai senti. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il ne soit pas coupable. Tout le désigne, remarqua Conan.  
  
- Je sais… C'est bien ça, le problème ! Pas assez de preuves pour faire penser à un coup monté et bien assez pour l'inculper. Mais il n'avait pas de mobile… A moins de détester les garçons bronzés roulant en moto, et détective de surcroît, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison il en aurait après moi…  
  
- Dommage que je doive repartir demain à Tokyo, je serais bien resté pour suivre l'enquête, mais…  
  
- …Pas facile d'avoir 7 ans… ! ricana Heiji.  
  
Conan le visa avec sa montre hypodermique, lui jetant un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin. Heiji ravala son sourire :  
  
- OK, OK… ! Je plaisantais ! Si tu veux, je t'appellerai tous les jours pour te donner les dernières nouvelles. Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on arrivera à un résultat…  
  
Ils marchaient tout en parlant. Leur discussion les avait amenés au pied d'un sentier qui menait à une falaise de 200m de haut qui surplombait le lac. Heiji proposa à Conan d'y monter, afin de profiter du coucher de soleil.  
  
Le trajet se fit en silence. Conan savait que son ami avait été éprouvé. Non pas qu'il ait failli y rester, non. Plus d'une fois il s'était sorti de situations toutes autant périlleuses. Mais il s'en voulait d'avoir mêlé Kazuha à cette affaire. Conan savait ce qu'Heiji éprouvait pour elle, un peu comme lui et Ran, même si Heiji se comportait plus durement envers elle…  
  
Heiji soupira intérieurement. « Quel imbécile j'ai été… ! ». Il repensa à Kazuha. Elle aurait pu être gravement blessée. S'il n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser la moto à la dernière minute et à la diriger vers le fleuve, ils seraient morts tous les deux à l'heure actuelle, écrasés par le bus qui arrivait au carrefour… Il ne se pardonnait pas son imprudence. Il l'avait réconfortée après l'accident, et la sentait encore pleurer dans ses bras en lui demandant : « Pourquoi ? »…  
  
Heiji avait failli perdre Kazuha deux fois… il ne voulait pas la perdre une troisième fois.  
  
Une douzaine de minutes après leur départ, ils parvinrent enfin au sommet. La vue qui s'offrit à eux était magnifique. Conan regretta de n'avoir pas demandé aux filles de les accompagner… Cela aurait évité cette silencieuse ascension, bien qu'un peu de solitude à Heiji lui ait fait le plus grand bien.  
  
Ils observèrent le panorama en silence, oubliant leurs tracas et les événements des derniers jours. Ils firent des signes aux filles qui les appelaient par de grands gestes de la petite crique où elles batifolaient.  
  
De là où il se trouvait, Conan pouvait apercevoir l'auberge où Kogoro était allé se « rafraîchir » : il se doutait qu'en rentrant il le retrouverait devant une émission de Yôkô Okino ou en train de faire une partie de Mah Jongg avec le gérant… Il n'avait pas voulu les accompagner jusqu'au lac… « Je suis trop fatigué, et puis il faut laisser la jeunesse entre elle… ! » Mais il avait surtout été retenu par les takoyaki présentés au menu…  
  
Heiji et Conan étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées, observant le coucher de soleil, quand un bruit les fit se retourner : un homme venait de relever la gâchette d'un tokarev et les tenait en joue. Conan se rappela l'avoir vu parmi les clients de l'auberge. Il portait un imper gris anthracite et devait avoir la trentaine.  
  
- Cette fois, je ne te raterais pas, Hattori…  
  
- Migatsuki ! ? Hiro Migatsuki ? Mais je vous croyais mort ! s'exclama Heiji.  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas Hiro. Je suis Seito, son jumeau. Et c'est toi qui a tué mon frère !  
  
- Mais voyons, vous savez bien qu'il s'est suicidé ! tenta de le raisonner Heiji.  
  
- Oui, et ça c'est de ta faute ! !  
  
- Mais je…  
  
- Oui, monsieur le grand détective de l'Ouest… Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire… Hiro a été accusé du meurtre de son patron, qui le soupçonnait d'utiliser les fonds de l'entreprise afin de blanchir l'argent qu'il récoltait du trafic de drogue. Et c'est toi qui l'a envoyé derrière les barreaux ! Tu te souviens ? Tu venais juste de démarrer ta carrière… La première affaire officielle du fils de Heizo Hattori… ! Seulement voilà : le coupable n'était pas lui, mais moi ! la drogue, les transferts…c'était moi ! Et le meurtre du patron… Hiro voulait me laisser une seconde chance de me refaire… Il a tout fait pour éloigner les soupçons de moi. L'échange des clés magnétiques du patron, les caméras de télésurveillance… Il a fait ce qu'il a cru bon pour moi… Sa stratégie se déroulait sans encombre… jusqu'à ce que tu arrives… Tu as réussi à trouver la faille dans son plan, et sa seule erreur, ayant été celle de t'avoir sous-estimé, car je ne compte pas celle que tu as utilisé contre lui, lui est devenue impossible à supporter… Il s'est suicidé par pendaison dans sa cellule, avec ses draps… Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, sur le film vidéo que l'image avait été modifiée de quelques pixels, pour changer l'heure d'arrivée du patron dans la boite, on s'en serrait sorti sans problèmes ! Mais il s'est fait accuser à ma place et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sortir de là ! Il s'est tué car il ne pouvait pas supporter son échec : il a toujours voulu se mettre à ma hauteur ; j'étais un modèle pour lui, et il a cru faire ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter de me prouver ce qu'il valait. Mais cette perspective ne lui fut pas bénéfique, et maintenant, il est mort…  
  
- Je ne savais pas… c'est une erreur… !  
  
- Oui, une erreur qui va te coûter cher… Tu iras le rejoindre pour lui présenter tes excuses… !  
  
Il regarda Heiji avec un mauvais rictus.  
  
Heiji était si abasourdi qu'il, ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait… Il ne réagissait plus, du fait qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'une de ses erreurs avait été à l'origine d'une mort d'homme. Il ne pensait plus à se protéger : il était hypnotisé par le revolver braqué sur lui.  
  
Mais Conan n'avait pas perdu son temps : il s'était reculé d'Heiji, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord de la falaise. Il comptait se servir d'Heiji comme façade pour le cacher et lui permettre de viser l'homme avec sa montre hypodermique.  
  
Mais Heiji reprit ses esprits :  
  
-NON !!!  
  
Il s'élança vers Migatsuki pour tenter de le désarmer. Mais un coup partit. Assourdit par la détonation, Heiji lui prit l'arme des mains, malgré la douleur qui fusait dans son bras gauche. Il tenta de l'assommer. La lutte se déroula brutalement, chacun tentant de faire lâcher prise à l'autre sur l'arme. Puis un second coup éclata. Ils s'affaissèrent tous deux sur le sol.  
  
Heiji sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux glisser entre ses doigts.   
  
Dans la lutte, Migatsuki avait appuyé sur la détente pour tuer Heiji, mais l'arme avait dévié et il s'était pris une balle mortelle dans l'abdomen. Ses forces déclinaient. Heiji le prit dans ses bras et lui souleva la tête. Migatsuki le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui glissa, dans un dernier soupir :  
  
- « Assassin… »  
  
Puis sa respiration cessa.  
  
Heiji ne réagissait plus. Il tenait dans ces bras le corps encore chaud d'un mort et cela le choquait.  
  
- Heiji…  
  
Un appel plaintif monta derrière lui. Il lâcha le corps et couru au faîte de la falaise. Conan avait disparu. Pourtant, Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu Conan l'appeler… Il s'approcha du bord et découvrit Conan, étendu sur une brèche en contrebas, à deux mètres du sommet. Une tâche rouge sombre s'élargissait sous son épaule gauche.  
  
- Kudô ! Ca va ? T'es blessé !! Attends ! J'arrive !  
  
Il retira son pull et chercha une racine dans le sol et sur les parois. Il en repéra une assez solide qui affleurait le bord de la falaise, et y attacha une manche du pull, puis il entreprit de descendre en rappel jusqu'à la crête où se trouvait Conan.  
  
- Attends ! tiens…  
  
Conan avait réussi à retirer sa veste et ses bretelles. Il lança ces dernières à Heiji qui réussi à les rattraper. Il les attacha à la racine et s'en servi pour descendre. Il retrouva Conan en trente secondes. Celui-ci était prit de tremblements et avait de la fièvre. Il avait coincé sa veste dans sa chemise, afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie.   
  
- Ah… Il ne m'a pas raté… La balle n'est pas… ressortie…   
  
Il s'affaissa. Heiji le rattrapa pour lui éviter de tomber à la renverse et le secoua :  
  
- Kudô ! Réveille-toi ! Grimpe sur mon dos, je vais nous sortir de l  
  
Conan essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il enfila le pull qu'Heiji lui tendait et s'accrocha à son cou.  
  
Heiji attrapa les bretelles rallongées par Conan avant qu'il les lui envoie, puis entreprit de remonter la paroi qui s'effritait sous ses pieds et rendait la progression dangereuse. Après cinq minutes d'efforts, ils parvinrent enfin au sommet. Conan sortit son téléphone portable en forme de boucle d'oreilles et fit le 111, puis il le passa à Heiji pour qu'il puisse appeler les secours tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, suivant le sentier. Heiji portait toujours Conan sur son dos.  
  
Conan avait vu le corps de Migatsuki gisant dans l'herbe. Mais il ne posa pas de questions. Heiji était suffisamment bouleversé, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien voir.  
  
Il se surprit encore de sa répréhension à l'idée qu'Heiji aurait pu être tué : lors du second coup de feu, Conan n'avait plus rien entendu depuis la corniche. Il avait cru qu'Heiji avait été touché, voir grièvement blessé. Un instant, il avait même cru qu'il…  
  
- Kudô ? Ca va ?  
  
-…ouais… ça aurait pu être pire…, tenta d'ironiser Conan.  
  
Mais sa voix trahissait son état : il perdait beaucoup de sang, et les chocs de la course qu'il devait supporter n'amélioraient en rien sa situation. Mais il ne voulait pas affoler son ami pour rien.  
  
Ils étaient presque arrivés au pied de la falaise.  
  
- Kudô ?  
  
Heiji sentit l'étreinte autour de son cou se relâcher. Il ralentit sa course.  
  
- Kudô ?!  
  
Conan ne répondit pas. Heiji tourna la tête :  
  
- KUDO !!!!!!  
  
Ran se sentait seule dans cette pièce blanche. Le silence était brisé par la monotonie des moniteurs et du respirateur. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une infirmière. Elle s'approcha du lit et débrancha le respirateur. Puis elle regarda Ran et lui dit :  
  
- Il n'en aura plus besoin.  
  
Ran ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés.  
  
- N'ayez crainte, lança une voix enjouée derrière elle : c'était le médecin. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger ; cependant, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais grâce à votre don sanguin et à nos soins, il devrait s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles. Tout de même, si cette balle l'avait atteint cinq centimètres plus bas, il ne serait plus là… Une chance que votre ami nous l'ait ramené à temps !  
  
Ran respira. Le médecin lui annonça que Conan ne tarderait plus tarder à se réveiller. Puis il la laissa pour rejoindre les autres qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, elle passa la tête par la porte de la chambre et appela Heiji.  
  
- Il aimerait te parler.  
  
Heiji se leva de son siège, regarda Kazuha puis se dirigea vers Ran. Avant qu'il ne rentre dans la chambre, elle l'attrapa par son bras valide, le gauche étant en écharpe., et le regarda profondément.  
  
- Merci, Heiji. Merci de l'avoir sauvé.  
  
Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla rejoindre Kazuha, à sa place.  
  
Heiji respira à fond, puis il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. L'éclairage était doux, comme on peut le trouver dans toutes les chambres d'hôpital ; il s'approcha du lit. Conan semblait dormir, Heiji crut qu'il ne s'était pas réveiller. Pourtant, il ouvrit les yeux et lui dit d'une voix encore faible mais qui se voulait enjouée :  
  
- Alors, quoi de neuf ?  
  
Heiji lui sourit. Mais la vue de son ami sur ce lit le mit mal à l'aise. Il se sentait responsable. Il tenta d'atténuer son malaise en parlant.  
  
- La police de Kobe a récupéré le corps de Migatsuki. Ils sont en train de mener une enquête pour savoir s'il y a eu légitime défense ou non... En tout cas, je suis en garde à vue. Mon père est intervenu pour m'éviter ça, mais j'ai refusé. Je dois assumer mes conneries...  
  
Il frappa le mur de son poing encore valide.  
  
- Je suis un incapable ! explosa-t-il. J'ai foutu en l'air la vie de deux personnes... !  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, l'arrêta Conan. Une erreur d'analyse ne peut que te prouver que tu n'es qu'un être humain comme un autre, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Tu n'es pas infaillible, pas plus que moi.  
  
Heiji le dévisagea.  
  
- Mais par ma faute, tu te retrouves sur ce lit...  
  
- Ca aurait très bien pu être toi... Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de t'en être sorti qu'avec ce bras en écharpe alors que tu t'étais jeté inconsciemment sur lui. Heureusement, la balle n'a fait que t'effleurer avant de venir sur moi. Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, ça va aller ; je suis solide. Je m'inquiète plus pour toi, et je ne suis pas le seul... Mes blessures disparaîtrons avec le temps, mais les tiennes demeureront toujours si tu ne te reprends pas à temps...  
  
Heiji l'observa, réalisant la portée de ces mots, tandis que Conan repensait à la tragédie du meurtre d'Akemi Miyano, la sœur de Aï, qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait réalisé plus tôt qu'elle avait volé les 100 millions de Yens...  
  
Kessy Jones  
  
19 ans  
  
mardi 11 décembre 2001 


End file.
